


Jughead Jones Spoiling His Kid Rotten

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Amber is still a good despite what you may think, Betty Cooper is seriously done, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I fucking love amber guys, Jug is one of those dads where all his kid has to do is pout, Jughead can’t say no, Or should I say Betty Jones ;), Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, and he’s getting them a fucking Unicorn, i love it, married bughead, ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “No! You cannot have three dogs Amber Jones!” Betty scolded her daughter, Amber turned to her father who was hiding behind a book.“Dad” No response, “Dad” no response again, “DAD” Jughead Finally looked up and both he and Betty knew what was about to happen.The only thing she had to do was pout.“A husky it is”“JUGHEAD JONES—”





	Jughead Jones Spoiling His Kid Rotten

“No! You cannot have three dogs Amber Jones!” Betty scolded her daughter, Amber turned to her father who was hiding behind a book.

“Dad” No response, “Dad” no response again, “DAD” she yelled. Jughead Finally looked up and both he and Betty knew what was about to happen.

The only thing she had to do was pout.

“A husky it is”

“JUGHEAD JONES—” 

“SHE HOLDS POWER OVER ME ELIZABETH I CANNOT SAY NO” Jughead said, gesturing violently in frustration.

Amber was humming as she got ready to get the husky she saw at the pound.

-

Betty’s head hit the bar counter as soon as she sat down.

”Amber back at it again?” Toni asked handing her whisky, betty’s Favorite thing to drink when amber IS back at it again.

”She is exactly like Jughead, and Jug should know sinces they are Exactly Alike” She grumbled.

and it is true they are exactly alike except for a few things here and there. Same black hair was wave/curls same complexion, same beauty marks. Same personality except she was a bit more smug. The only body feature she got from Betty was her eyes. 

“You need another, one keep em both grounded” FP commented walking over to sit by her.

”I think you just want another grandchild” 

“maybe”

”It’ll just come out as another Jughead slash amber and I’ll die”

both FP and Toni snickered.

At this point a Nervous looking Jughead Came in.

Betty  _knew that face._

_-_

Amber had her arms Protectively around the dog now named  _Hamburger_ of  _all things._

”Amber Rose Jones” Betty said.

”Yes mother?”

”Can you explain  _why the library is destroyed?”_ Betty asked sweetly and Jughead started to make his way out but Betty had grabbed his shirt pulling him back with a warning glare.

”Well” She clicked her tongue, “Hamburger was hungry so I started making food for him. But when I can back he was gone and when I went up here the library was destroyed, it’s not HIS fault it’s just—”

”You’re right it’s not his fault Amber, you’re grounded because is your fault for not keeping an eye on the dog.”

Amber looked at Jughead but he was long gone by then.

”Okay mommy I’m sorry” Amber sighed and Betty smiled.

“It’s not fine dear but it will be” Betty said kissing her daughters head.

Amber smiled still displeased but at least her mom wasn’t mad

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
